The Curse
by xxPastelSTARxx
Summary: All over the world, deaths have been occuring but their souls have not been sent to Reikai. Curious, Konema sends the Rekai Tantei to investigate the cause of it. little do they know, they're biting off more than they can chew...RingYYH crossover plz R&R (undergoing re-writes and eventually updating as of 4/26/13)
1. Every Girl for Herself

The Curse by Do As Infinity (SailorSakura9)  
  
A/N: crossover between my 2 favorite Japanese shows and movies Ring and Yu Yu Hakusho! ^_^  
  
Gah! So pissed off . so anything between [] is a thought and. . .if I make up anything else later on, then I'll let you know on my next installment of my story :p  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The bell rings, signaling the end of the school day. A girl walks through the corridors of school. Her head is bowed down and her bangs shadow her face. She clutches a label-less videotape to her chest. Two of her classmates begin to whisper as she passes by.  
  
"Chise has been looking pretty pale," the first girl says.  
  
"It's because today is her last day," states the second girl.  
  
"Last day?" the first girl is puzzled at first, then her eyes widen and she covers her mouth with her hands, "You're kidding! How did she get a copy?"  
  
The second girl lowers her voice even more so, "Remember when Yutaka and Tomi watched the tape? Well, Chise thought everything was just some stupid urban legend, so Yutaka gave her a copy before Tomi could."  
  
"And she watched it," the first girl shook her head, "Chise, always one to challenge superstitions."  
  
"Yeah, anyway, she watched the tape and got the phone call afterward. She thought it was all a joke and started bragging about how she 'survived the curse'."  
  
"But didn't Tomi die four days ago? That was seven days after he watched it," said the first girl. The second girl nodded, "Exactly. So for the last four days, she's been trying to pass off the copy to someone else. No one would take anything from her."  
  
"Poor girl, she was so nice," sympathized the first girl. The second girl snickered, "So why don't you watch the copy for her?"  
  
"No way! I said she was nice, but I wouldn't risk my life for her," laughed the first girl.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chise continued to walk faster. There was no time left. [If worse comes to worse, I'll just have to give it to any random person I see!] thought Chise frantically. She was so wrapped in her thoughts that she didn't notice another classmate walking in the opposite direction. CRASH! Chise fell back, but before she could hit the ground, someone grabbed her arm and pulled her back up. The tape fell from her hands and the clattering of the tape continued to echo for a while.  
  
"Sorry," mumbled Chise, "I was lost in thought, I didn't see you, Minamino-kun."  
  
"It's ok." Suuichi smiled at her. He picked up the tape and handed it to her, "Here, you dropped your tape."  
  
Chise looked up. He was holding on to the tape. The wheels in her head began to spin. Her eyes lit up.  
  
"Oh, that old thing. You can keep it," said Chise. Suuichi raised an eyebrow, "I don't know. It belongs to you and I don't want to take your things."  
  
"No, no! I insist! Keep it! You should watch it tonight. Before 10! It's a horror movie, and it'll have a better effect if you watch it after the sun sets but before 10," said Chise, while silently praying that he would take the tape.  
  
Suuichi was about to protest, but something in Chise's eyes were urging him to keep the tape. He sighed, "Fine, I'll keep it. Thanks."  
  
Chise broke out in a huge grin, "No, thank YOU! You saved my life! I can't thank you enough!"  
  
Unable to contain her excitement, Chise gave Suuichi a hug and left, leaving a very bemused Suuichi.  
  
[I'm going to live! I'm going to live!] thought Chise as she skipped home.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[9:30 p.m. I'm sure he already watched the tape.] thought Chise as she looked over at her clock. She was home alone, her parents had left hours ago to play Mah Jong next door. [They should be home any minute. I'd better finish up this essay.]  
  
Chise threw herself on her bed as soon as she finished her essay. She glanced at her clock. It changed from 9:55 to 9:56. Her heart started to beat faster. [Why am I so scared? I already gave the tape to Minamino-kun. I'm sure he watched it. Oh no, I hope he didn't forget.] Chise's eyes darted to her phone. [ Maybe I'll call him. . .just to make sure. . .]  
  
Chise sat up and picked up her phone. She dialed Suuichi's number, her heart beat faster for ever dial tone. Finally he picked up, "Hello?"  
  
Chise let out a small sigh of relief, "Hello? Minamino-kun? Did you watch the tape?"  
  
The clock now read 9:57.  
  
"What tape?"  
  
Chise's heart skipped a beat, "You know. . .the one I let you keep?"  
  
There was a small silence. 9:58.  
  
"Oh, I remember now," began Suuichi. Chise let out another sigh of relief. 9:59.  
  
"But I didn't watch it yet, sorry," continued Suuichi. Chise dropped the phone.  
  
"Hello? Are you still there?" Suuichi's voice called out from the receiver. 10:00. The TV in Chise's room turned on. There was static on the screen. Frantically, Chise ran to the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. She ran her fingers through her hair and began to pull at the roots. An eerie feeling ran through her. She tried opening the door again. Damn it! Why won't it budge?! Chise turned around. She opened her mouth to scream.  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
A/N = Mah Jong is actually a Chinese game, but the only reason I used it in the story was because it was the only game that I knew that parents like to play (well my parents actually), I don't know any traditional Japanese games :p  
  
My first attempt to write a horror/action-adventure fic. There are too many romance fics out there so I wanted to add something new (not that I have anything against them. . .it's just that there's a lot of them. . .)  
  
Well anyway, please R & R :p 


	2. Deep Thoughts

The Curse by Do As Infinity (SailorSakura9  
  
A/N= Why is it that when I try to use html tags on my stories, it doesn't show up on fanfiction.net?  
  
[thought] {time/place/or whatever that's important that I feel needs to be in this type of bracket}  
  
Disclaimer: hmm. . . I seem to have forgotten this in my first chapter ^^;; anyway, I don't own YYH or Ring (but I've got the VCD for Ring 1 and Ring 2 AND my friend is going to let me borrow Ring 0! Yay!) Original characters are mostly random people. . .so yeah. . I don't care if anyone uses them :p (if you credit me, that would be nice though ^^;;)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
{Newspaper Article Clip}  
  
Mysterious Death of a High School Girl by Takahashi Naoki  
  
Age 16, Suzuki Chise life was cut tragically short while staying home alone She was found dead in her bedroom by her mother at 10:30 p.m. The police continue to investigate at the scene of the crime. They have not released anymore news to the public. . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Because of recent events, I've decided to push back the due date of the project to next Friday. Now with that said, I should begin today's lecture," said the teacher quickly picking up a piece of chalk and writing a difficult equation on the board.  
  
"Now you see here. . ." the teacher's voice droned on.  
  
Kurama folded the newspaper and tucked it back into his desk. Just yesterday, he was talking to Chise on the phone. . .and now? He closed his eyes as he tried to remember the past night's events. . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
{Flashback}  
  
Ring Ring! Kurama picked up the phone, "Hello?"  
  
"Hello? Minamino-kun? Did you watch the tape?" it was Chise.  
  
"What tape?"  
  
"You know. . .the one I let you keep?" Chise was starting to sound a bit frantic. Kurama's eyes scanned his desk, sure enough, the tape was right next to his homework.  
  
"Oh, I remember now." He looked at the tape. He had forgotten all about it. Why would Chise want him to watch it? They barely even spoke to each other. He heard her give a great sigh through the receiver.  
  
"But I didn't watch it yet, sorry," apologized Kurama. [Watching this tape must be pretty important to her. . .] thought Kurama. Suddenly, he heard a 'thunk' from the receiver.  
  
"Hello? Are you still there?" Kurama called out. No answer. . . Through the phone he heard television static. He tried calling out again, "Hello?"  
  
Chise wasn't answering. Was this some kind of joke? Kurama was about to hang up, but he heard the sound of one trying to force their way in (or out).  
  
"Hello? Chise-san? What's going on?" She wasn't answering. Suddenly, a metallic screeching sound was coming from of the phone. Kurama hung up.  
  
[Probably her idea of a joke. . .don't know why she's doing it on me though. It's not like we're good friends or even rivals.]  
  
{End Flashback}  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurama opened his eyes. Something was nagging at him from the back of his mind.  
  
"No, thank YOU! You saved my life! I can't thank you enough!"  
  
Chise. . .those were her last words, in person, to him. [What did she mean by that?] thought Kurama [Did she know she was going to die?]. He leaned forward in his seat and rested his chin on his hands. [She said I saved her life, but-]  
  
RIIIIIING! The teacher looked up at the clock, "Hmm. . . I am a bit behind with the lecture, but it's nothing that your book doesn't already cover. Your assignment for tonight math text book pages 545 to 546, do numbers 1 - 55. I know this seems like a lot, but it's relatively easy, if you paid attention that is. I recommend you look through your book if you have any questions."  
  
Kurama quickly packed his things and stood up. The newspaper suddenly fell out of his desk, as though it was being pushed by an invisible force. The air suddenly turned icy cold. The class seemed to be moving in slow motion. The sound of talking and joking classmates seemed to slow down and their words began to slur. Soon, only the sound of the ruffling newspaper could be heard. Kurama's vision soon began to blur and he started seeing everything in a black and white static look. A quiet, yet menacing voice, full of vengeance, whispered into his ear, "You killed me. . ."  
  
Shocked that he couldn't sense the presence behind him, he turned around with a jerk. The class suddenly burst back with life as if nothing happened and Kurama's vision had returned back to normal. No one was behind him. But what was this eerie feeling? He looked at the newspaper on the ground. It was open to the page about Chise's death. Kurama gave an involuntary shudder. . .how very unlike him. He picked up the newspaper and stuffed it in his backpack. As he left the room, he took a quick glance behind him. Shrugging, he left the room.  
  
Just as he left, the air began to chill again. Then, a female figure appeared, girlishly giggling maliciously.  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
A/N = woo hoo! Finally finished chapter 2! And just in case you didn't know, this is a crossover between the Japanese version of the Ring. No Samara here :p I'm getting a lot of the info for the story from an extensive FAQ from Ringworld (eh. . .don't remember the URL, but if you type it up in a search engine, it should be the first link that pops up). 


	3. The Interview

The Curse by Do As Infinity (SailorSakura9  
  
A/N = I'm surprised people actually liked this fic. Hmm. . . I didn't really like the last line of the previous chapter, but oh well. . .as long as I got my point across, then that's ok.  
  
Just wondering, how do people get the html tags to work for their stories on FanFiction.Net? Every time I try to do it, there's no change and all you can see are the tags. I've tried using .html, .doc, AND .txt files, but it STILL comes out like that! And yes, I AM using the tags that are (supposedly) allowed to be used.  
  
As always: [thought] {something important that needs to be mentioned}  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Kurama was walking home, he felt a familiar presence watching over him. The wind blew and rustled the leaves of the nearby trees.  
  
"Hello, Hiei."  
  
Just then, a blur passed by. Kurama turned around and saw Hiei standing on a branch of the tree next to him.  
  
"Hn." Hiei crossed his arms, "You seemed pretty deep in thought."  
  
"Just thinking about something that happened recently," said Kurama, "A girl in my class died yesterday."  
  
". . ." Hiei stood there, emotionless.  
  
"I barely knew her. She was just a classmate. No more, no less," continued Kurama.  
  
"So why trouble yourself over her death?" asked Hiei.  
  
"She gave me a video tape and told me to watch it," said Kurama, "and then she said I saved her life."  
  
"And now she's dead. How ironic."  
  
"Yes, indeed. . ." Kurama's eyes glazed over as he stared into the distance. After a moment of silence, Kurama turned to face Hiei, "Why is it that I feel guilty about her death?"  
  
"Hn. Don't beat yourself up over it." Hiei looked away and jumped out of sight.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurama walked inside his house and dumped his things on the coffee table. The annoying beep of the answering machine was starting to give him a headache. He clicked on the answering machine button.  
  
Beep.  
  
"Hello? Suuichi? This is your mother, I won't come back home until later, so you'll have to make dinner for youself."  
  
Beep. Click. Kurama deleted the message.  
  
Just as he was about to throw himself on the couch, the phone rang. A bit irritated, Kurama picked up the phone, "Hello?"  
  
The TV turned on, showing an interview between a female reporter and three junior high school girls at a coffee shop.  
  
"There seems to be a popular rumor going around about a 'cursed' videotape," said the female reporter. A caption on the bottom read," Asakawa Reiko".  
  
"Uh huh," said one of the girls. The caption below her read," Nakamura Akina".  
  
"Have you heard what kind of video it might be?" asked Reiko.  
  
"What I heard was, all of a sudden this scaaarry lady comes on the screen and says, 'In one week you will die'," answered Akina.  
  
The camera shifted to another one of the girls. The caption below her read, "Inoue Mariko".  
  
"I heard that if you're watching the TV late at night, it'll come on and then your phone'll ring," said Mariko.  
  
"Watching TV late at night. . .do you know what station?" asked Reiko.  
  
"Mmmm. . . I heard it was some local station, around Izu," replied Mariko.  
  
"Izu?" questioned Reiko.  
  
"Mmm-hmm," confirmed Mariko.  
  
"And, do you know if anyone's really died from watching it?" asked Reiko.  
  
Akina flashed a look at her two friends, "Well, no one that we know, right?"  
  
Mariko nodded. The third girl nodded slowly; she opened, then closed her mouth, deciding whether to say something or not. Reiko notices (as well as the camera man) and the camera focuses on that girl.  
  
"What is it?" asked Reiko. The caption below the girl read, "Matsumoto Yoko".  
  
"I heard this from a friend of mine in high school," said Yoko, "She said that there was this one girl who watched the video, and then died a week later. She was out on a drive with her boyfriend."  
  
"They were in a wreck?" asked Reiko.  
  
"No, their car was parked, but they were both dead inside. Her boyfriend died because he'd watched the video, too. That's what my friend said." answered Yoko. Thinking that no one believed in her story, Yoko suddenly became defensive, "It's true! It was in the paper two or three days ago."  
  
"Do you know the name of the high school this girl went to?" asked Reiko.  
  
"No," said Yoko, calming down a bit, "I heard this from my friend, and it didn't happen in her school. She heard it from a friend at a different school, she said."  
  
Kurama was so entranced by the interview, he barely noticed Yuuske screaming through the other end of the telephone.  
  
"HELLO!?? HELLO!?!? KURAMA!! ARE YOU THERE??? HEY!!" screamed Yuuske. Kurama quickly grabbed the remote and shut off the TV.  
  
"Sorry, I was watching something on TV," apologized Kurama.  
  
"TV, eh?" said Yuuske, "You never seemed like the kind of guy who's interested in TV shows. What were you watching? Porn?"  
  
"NO!" said Kurama, raising his voice. Yuuske started laughing into the receiver, "I was just kidding!"  
  
"Anyway," Yuuske's voice became serious, "Koenma called and wants us to meet up in his office. He told me to contact you because he couldn't reach you earlier."  
  
"I understand, I'll leave right now," said Kurama. With that he hung up.  
  
"You saved my life!" Chise's words echoed through his mind. He replayed the scene of receiving the tape from her in his mind.  
  
"There seems to be a popular rumor going around about a 'cursed' video tape." The reporter's words stuck to him.  
  
[Coincidence?] thought Kurama as he left the house.  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
A/N = I actually got the interview off the "Screenplays and Translations" from Ringworld ( ). The girls in the interview, besides Reiko, weren't named so I made them up myself :p  
  
Anyway, please review. I hope no one was out of character ^^;; 


	4. Peices of the Puzzle

The Curse by Do As Infinity (SailorSakura9

A/N: sorry for the long wait. I've finally decided to update :p anyway, when I started writing this story my computer died on me and I kinda lost interest . So I had to get a new computer. . .then I started playing RO and watching Naruto. . .so yeah :p I also kind of lost a little interest in this fic (not to mention I've stopped watching YYH, so I forgot lots of stuff), but I feel bad for making people wait :/ I'll try to continue the story to the best of my ability.

As always: [thought] {something important that needs to be mentioned} 

WARNING: this next chapter is going to be a bit . . .gory in the descriptions, so don't say I didn't warn you . . . oh yeah, Ring and Ring 2 spoilers . (sorry about that, but. . . I couldn't help it ;;)

---- Random story separator thing ---- 

Kurama entered Koenma's bustling office. Ogres were running around frantically trying to sort and file papers. Yuuske, Hiei, Kuwabara, along with Botan were already situated by Koenma's paper stacked desk.

"It's a MESS! A big giant mess! With all these deaths SOMETHING must be behind it!" yelled a sleep deprived Koenma "Honestly, all this work has turned me into an involuntary insomniac!"

Botan nodded sleepily; she too was overworked, looking for the "lost" souls of the dead and carrying back to the spirit world.

"Just get to the point," snapped Yuuske.

Koenma cleared his throat and began to explain, "Well, as you can tell from all the paperwork on my desk, there have been a lot of deaths lately. However. . ."

"Their souls have gone missing!" finished Botan. Everyone turned their attention to her. "I've been running around day and night, to all the different death scenes, and there hasn't been a soul in sight! I mean, the victim is obviously DEAD, but their soul is just. . .gone, like it never existed in the first place!"

Koenma nodded, then pushed a red button on his desk. A screen dropped down and a picture showed the corpse of a dead boy: Hayakawa Eikichi. Around his eyes were bloody scratch marks, as if he tried to claw his eyes out. His hands were clutching his the side of his face, also trying to claw their way in. There were small spots of blood and little bits of skin inside his nails. But the most awkward thing about the picture was the look of immense fear on his face. Obviously, before his death, he was about to scream, but. . .what could have scared him so bad that his face was stuck that way in death?

"Hayakawa Eikichi, age 12," Koenma provided a small commentary, "Died on Aug 12, at around 3:50 p.m. and found by his older cousin in the living room."

Koenma pushed the red button again and another picture showed. This time, it was a middle-aged woman.

"Adachi Fumiko, age 41. Died on Aug 24 at 7:37 a.m., found by her husband and daughter in her bedroom closet."

The woman also held the same immense look of fear as Eikichi, except she didn't go to such extremes as clawing out her eyes. Instead, it looked as if she tried to pull her hair out.

"Her daughter, Adachi Tadako, supposedly saw the murder, however, she was sent to an insane asylum. I suppose the shock of seeing her mother's murder must have caused her to go crazy. Then, after spending half a day in the asylum, she somehow escaped and ran into the nearest apartment complex."

"Why would she do that?" asked Kuwabara.

"To commit suicide," replied Koenma, "Once inside the complex, she ran up 30 flights of stairs, went on the roof, and jumped off before the authorities could arrive."

Koenma was about to push the button to show Tadako's picture, however Kuwabara grabbed his arm, "I don't want to see it. I think we already get the idea."

"The most recent death was Suzuki Chise-" began Koenma.

"The girl from my class," said Kurama. Everyone stared at him in shock.

"She was my classmate, and possibly the last person I talked to before her death," explained Kurama, "Before she died, I remember she gave me this video tape, and she told me to watch it, but I never did."

"And then she died," said Hiei bluntly, "Honestly, if you still feel guilty about her death, you should just stop."

"Hmm. . .maybe. . ." muttered Koenma, he looked up, "Kurama, do you still have that tape your classmate gave you."

"Yes, it's somewhere in my backpack, or I probably took it out and put it on my desk," replied Kurama.

"Wait a sec!" interrupted Kuwabara, "What does this tape have to do with the murders?"

"Well, you see. . ." Botan rubbed her hands together nervously, "From the looks of it, it seems as if everyone that's seen this 'tape' or was associated to it in any way has . . .died, and it's usually those people who's souls are missing."

Kurama's eyes widened, perhaps. . .just maybe that tape. . . then, he just remembered, "I think I know what's going on, or the 'myth' of it anyway. There's been a rumor floating around that if you watched this cursed video, you would die in seven days. I saw some reporter. . .Asakawa Reiko, if I remember correctly, was talking about it on some sort of TV special."

"Asakawa. . .Reiko. . ." Koenma began thumbing furiously through all the stacks of papers on his desk, "Ah! I found her. Asakawa Reiko! Was married to Takayama Ryuji and later divorced him. They had one son, Asakawa Yoichi. Reiko mysteriously disappeared for some time, and was found by the police. Later, during her interrogation, both she and her son ran out. Unfortunately for her she was run over by a truck . . .and her soul was never found."

Koenma thumbed through some more papers.

"Takayama Ryuji died of some unknown cause in his house. His soul was gone as well. The person who found him was Takano Mai."

"So whatever happened to Yoichi and Mai?" asked Yuuske. Koenma began shuffling through papers again.

"Both are still alive, but they've been missing for some time. Perhaps. . .perhaps they know something, maybe not everything and maybe not a lot, but just SOMETHING, that can help us. So for your next mission, find Asakawa Yoichi and Takano Mai!"

---testing out separators, because hates me---

{Back in the human world. . .in Kurama's bedroom}

"Oh what's this?" Kurama's mother picked up a label-less video tape off her son's desk. She was cleaning the house when she stopped and found this tape.

[There's no label on it. . .] she thought as she inspected the tape, [Perhaps I should watch it to find out . . .?]

---this works...i think ---

hope you guys are happy w/ this chapter! I really got into it with all that. . .mystery solving "the melodies of logic must be solved truthfully" (haha, Spiral reference Xp) type thing XD


End file.
